Welcome To Hogwarts
by Riddean Rize
Summary: A story where you have a voice in what happens. Who will be in this adventure? What will they do? Obviously I will not be able to appease everyone. I will create the story and the main main character, you can give this story what you want to see!
1. Chapter -1

**It's a brand new era for wizards. No known characters, except maybe mentioned in history books or class books.**

**Now this is a job for all of the readers, create the cast. Here is the guide:**

**Occupation: student, teacher, other**

**Age**

**Name: first and last (also any nicknames from friends or insults from bullies)**

**Personality**

**Blood Status: Muggle born, pure blood, half blood, or half breed**

**Species: (Can be full blooded, 1/2, 1/3, or 1/4) Goblin, elf, mermaid, dementor, werewolf, troll, fairy, veela, vampire, etc.**

**Home life**

**Areas of greatness, or poor skilled**

**Physical features.**

**Now you do not have to answer ALL of these requirements, but some people (like myself) like creating characters.**

**oh also what they are good at or bad at, and what house they will be in.**

**you can make more than one!**


	2. Chapter 0 The Riz setting

**This is just a clip of Whryst (Riz) Leos.**

**Long messy shadow black hair that covers his electric blue eyes (many wonder how he is even able to see) An orphan no one is sure of his blood type. He has ADHD, and has mood swings, gets in trouble a lot, but IS witty and loyal. 11-14 short for age 15- growth spurt and becomes tall.**

**If you want to make a girl to be paired up with him then fine. Yes I could include multiple girls (not harem, People do indeed have crushes on the same people) your votes will determine who he ends up with. Okay now for the clip bits:**

Hi the names Whryst Leos but do Not call me that. I am Riz. Want to know what is not fair? I was walking to school looking at my sloppy project.

"Man. I really wish a dog would eat my homework." Know what happens next? Of course you do! Some dog comes from out of nowhere and rips the papers right out of my hands.

"HEY!" The nerve! I spent a whole 3 minutes on this thing this morning.

Never did get my papers back so when it was time for me to read my essay out in front of the class I got out a bunch of blank papers to make it seem like I had it.

Time to wing it.

I start to 'read' the essay in my hands, "My hero that I chose to research was Batman."

Some kids chuckled others rolled eyes and murmurs of "there he goes again" we're heard. The teacher was steaming mad.

"Batman is a hero because he foresaw Superman turning bad and had all of his weapons laced with Kryptonite to beat the FU-fummy SH-poop out of Superman. Batman does not have powers yet he still is a hero. When I grow up I want to wear a cape like batman and have a weapon, and be a hero, and and an- I am done. Thank you all!"


	3. Chapter 1 Rizzy?

**Chapter 1 Rizzy?**

**Do NOT call me Rizzy! Ok Sheesh.**

Riz tossed and turned and tossed some more. Want to know his problem? Well it was a full moon out tonight and the precious wolf howls were not calling out for all to hear.

'Errr! I just do not understand it! Where is the wolf I always hear?' Riz stood up and walked to the window quietly so as not to wake the other kids, orphaned like himself, and he gazed up at the full moon. Then he heard it. The loud wolf howl ripped through the night air closely followed by a bunch of human immatations, like as if a bunch of people were playing with the wolf.

'Finally I can get to sleep!' Though it was not to be because as soon as he stepped in a wet puddle (I do not even want to know what it was!) one of his incidents happened.

He sunk down into the puddle as if he was being flushed down a toilet. Next thing Riz knows, he emerged gasping for breath, IN THE OCEAN! It did not even make sense! How can someone fall through a puddle ant then emerge out of the ocean?

'Never mind about that. I am freezing out here, I need to find some shelter quick.' Riz stumbled upon an abandoned house near the grey rocky cliffs up above the beach.

"That will do."

On his trek up the cliffs he felt a feeling go through him like a warning.

'Calm down Peter Parker.' But Riz still could not shake the feeling that he was trespassing.

Soaking wet Riz finally made it to the door of the old house. He opened the door and what was inside was just as surprised to see him as he was to see them. There were 7 wolves laying on the floor staring at Riz.

"Oh this isn't my grandmas house! Whoops it seems I have made a mistake... Please do not eat me."

Appparently Wolves did not understand the concept of... "I would taste horrible! I have this weird sickness that you know... Cough, cough..."

6 of the wolves backed Riz into a corner.

The wolves seemed to be communicating through small movements of the body. Riz stared at the wolf who was not currently growling at him. The wolf in question had jet black fur with an electric blue strip running all the way from the tip of her snout to her tail.

"Um... Hi?"

The wolf tilted her head and her ears moved. The other wolves stopped threatening Riz and looked more at ease.

"Thanks for not killing me." Riz told them. One wolf came bounding up to Riz and tried to sniff his butt.

'Relax Riz. The wolves are just trying to get to know you.' Deep breath and exhale. The twitchy wolf seemed to be a young male. Not the biggest, but he was built a bit bigger than 5 of the other wolves, except one other who was bigger than him.

The wolf then turned and put his rear end up to Riz's face. Looking around he saw the rest of the wolves watching him.

'This is for survival' Riz convinced himself while he whiffed in the smell of wolf butt. For some reason Riz felt as if the other wolves were now laughing at him.

Finally sleep overtook Riz, and he slumped into darkness kept warm by the wolves around him.

**Earlier Wolf POV:**

The transformation hurt like always. Raven was different from other werewolves, she was not bitten, but born a werewolf.

In her human form Ravenwolf Jean Moonshine, she was 5.5ft tall, tanned and freckled. She had long black hair with an electric blue fringe matching her electric eyes.

Here she was with her friends, no family and pack.

There are 6 other children living as orphans, like her, at the abandoned house they called home.

The only two males of their group were Sketch and Bouncy. Sketch was 12 and was the first one to be in a pack with Raven. Sketch was tall 5.11. So yeah pretty tall for his age. He had black hair streaked with grey.

'In my opinion grey hair streaked with black.' And Sketch had silver eyes. His wolf form was big with grey and black fur still with silver eyes.

Sketch caught Raven looking and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, well, no. I do not know if I should go to Hogwarts after all."

"What! Why?!"

"Well I was reading the Daily Prophet and guess who was interviewed again."

"Don't tell me, _Saint _Wryid. Or as others call him Saint Pure Rid."

"Yep the one and only." Raven tossed the Prophet to sketch who read the article.

_Today we at The Prophet, Rita Skeeter, interviewed Mr. Eon._

_"Mr. Eon can you tell us about yourself?"_

_Wyrid smiled kindly and replied with a happy tweet, "Of course I can. After all I want to be friends with MY kind."_

_"How about doing a little intro and then we will start the interview?"_

_"Sounds fine to me. My name is Saint Wryid Eon. I am muggleborn, and have grown up with the church. I am now 34 years old."_

_"Thank you. Now with the first question. Why are you against halfbreeds or even 1/4 breeds?"_

_"Well you see Rita, halfbreeds ARE animals which is why we say breed instead of human. I, as a person of the church know that animals do not go to heavan since that have no soul. So any Breed with animal links are not going to heaven. For years these creatures no monsters have terrorized both muggle and wizard worl-_

Sketch threw the paper at the wall in disgust. "The nerve of that guy!"

That was when the house door opened and in walked a boy with shadow black hair covering his eyes.

'How the heck does he even see?'

The boy was soaking wet and while Raven was studying him, the other wolves were surrounding the poor scared boy.

"Hey guys? I do not think he is a threat."

The youngest wolf, Tittles, a 6 year old girl sat down.

"Rave? Do you think he is nice?"

"Yeah I feel like he is."

Sketch flicked his ear and raised the very tip of his tail while hunching his shoulders which means he was saying, "You FEEL he is. That is not good enough."

Katty piped up by giving two wags at a calm speed, slightly bowing her back legs and her eyes widened a bit, "Yeah! Let's give him a chance Sketch."

"Fine! Do what you want! But I am going to watch him. One toe out of line, the only thing that would be left of him is that toe."

Then 9 year old Bouncy walked up to the boy and sniffed his butt.

Everyone laughed when the boy reluctantly smelled Bouncy's butt. All but Sketch that is.

Soon the boy fell asleep and stayed that way until daybreak when Raven decided it was time for him to get up. Everyone now back as humans stood around the boy.

The 7 year old twins Rianna and Brianna, 11 year old Katty, 12 year old Sketch, 11 year old Raven, 6 year old Tittles, and 9 year old Bouncy.

"How shall we wake him up?"

"I got it!"

"Wait! Raven what are you going to do?"

Raven scrunched down near the boy and started jabbing his cheek with her finger. Everyone relaxed seeing that Raven was not doing something crazy. Well she wasn't until she pulled back her hand and slapped the boy across the face.

The boy shot up yelling, "Ow." In a way that sounded not hurt but in a tone of, why in the heck would you do that?

"So sleeping Beauty has finally woken up."

The boy raised an eyebrow before replying, "I am pretty sure this is a Beauty and the Beast moment."

Raven stumbled back a few paces, "Y-you know that we were the wolves? How?"

"You all share traits with your wolf forms, but you gave it away the most, jet black hair with electric blue."

"How in the world are you even able to see through all that hair covering your eyes?"

The boys hair flowed down to his neck and covered his ears, and the bangs completely covered his eyes, with the tips of his bangs brushed against his cheek bones.

"You know, I have never really thought about it. Hmm. Maybe my sight has gotten used to seeing through my hair that it is second nature now?"

Then Raven saw an owl flying towards the house.

'That is weird. Why would a school owl be flying here? I have already gotten my letter.'

The owl flew in and dropped the letter at the boys feet. Sketch snatched the letter up while the boy widened his eyes at the name.

"Wait! No!"

Sketch read aloud,

_To Mr. Whryst Leos_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry._

"But where do I go to get school supplies?"

"You seem to accept the fact you are a wizard pretty fast. Are one of your parents magical?"

"I do not know. I am an orphan, but plenty and I mean PLENTY of things have happened in which science could not explain."

"Well Whryst you can come shopping with me." Raven offered with a smile.

"Um. Can you not call me Whryst, I go by Riz."

"Can I call you Rizzy?"

"NO!"

"Come on Rizzy! Let's go to Diagon Alley!"

"Do not call me Rizzy!"

**Okay next up is the wizard world. Any of you want to add in an OC be my guest. Friends, enemies. Your choice.**


	4. Chapter 2 Jack is Back

**Quick note No Jack was not mentioned in the story before now. So do not worry that you missed something, but Jack is someone important but bad from Riz's past.**

**Chapter 2 Jack is Back**

Riz was actually having fun with Raven, how her eyes always got big while looking around. They had gotten their supplies, but were choosing to spend the last days in Diagon Alley, with the rest of the pack, of course. Riz has grown rather fond of Tittles. So young and innocent, but she can bite.

"Hey Wolfie?"

Raven tilted her head to show Riz that she was listening.

"Do yo-" The words died out when Riz saw someone walking up to him with a smirk.

'Oh no. Please go away. Please. I need Raven. I need the Pack! Go away!' Riz begged inside his mind, but the guy still walked forward until he stopped right in front of Riz and Raven.

"Whryst! How good it is to see you. Man you would not believe the things this kid has done!"

Raven glanced at Riz who was looking down at the floor hands in fists, and wet spots forming on the ground where hot tears landed.

"Who are you?"

"Ohh Whryst never told you about me?" In a voice that said I am shocked.

Raven stood up tall and said, "Besides Riz does not like to be called Whryst."

"Think you know Whryst Do you." The boy smirked his eyes glinting like a snake about to kill.

"I am Jack. Jack Leos."

"Wait, you are Riz's brother?"

"Yes and no. He is my biological brother, but I was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Leos."

"But Leos is also Riz's last name?" This was confusing her.

Riz tried to pull her away, but she could not leave.

"Oh yeah, Riz was part of the Leos family for a few months before he well... Murdered Mr. Leos. Weren't expecting that were you." Jack said after seeing Raven's shocked expression.

"Yeah it made big news. A lot of people are angry that Riz was allowed to walk free. In fact I taught Riz a lesson about hurting others. No one wanted Riz, I mean he is a a crazy killer. Not that he had any friends in the start."

"shut up." Jack looked over at Riz.

"Shut Up!" Riz yelled while Jack just laughed.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" Jack grinned walking away he called out behind him, "I sure hope that no one at Hogwarts learns about this incident. After all people do hate dark wizards. I wonder what they would do to you?"

Riz looked at Raven and saw fear in her eyes he tried to whisper he was sorry but could not fully say it because a lump formed in his throat. He was alone again. Even worse Jack was going to Hogwarts too. Jack the popular one, he had an inflated ego, but worse than that was he actually had the skills. He was not just all talk, he did not think he was better than those around him because he is better.

Riz started to walk away head down when he felt a hand clasp onto his, holding him in place.

He knew what she was going to ask, it was the only thing anyone wanted to know about him, otherwise all they did was insult him. She was going to ask why. Why he did what he did.

"Riz? Are you okay?" Raven asked worriedly. W-wait what?

"Umm? Why are you still talking to me? You heard Jack, I killed someone!"

"I don't think you did."

"You were not there, I was. I remember it clearly the blood all over me the rage I felt inside. And Jack stared at me in shock, then I looked down and realized what I have done."

"I still think you did not kill that man!"

"Why can't you see reality!"

"Well let's see, you do not remember killing him, just the part after."

"Yeah. So?" Riz shrugged not getting the point.

"We wolves have an excellent sense of judgement, and sorry to disappoint you but you are not the killing type. Jack on the other hand, he is surrounded by darkness. Just being near him made me sick. If Jack knew magic, then he could easily set the blame on you. Besides him there were two witnesses, one dead and the other you."

"But why would Jack do that? He had everything. Why would he kill someone who gave him everything?"

"Easy. To get rid of you." Riz whipped his head in Raven's direction with a bunch of emotions running across his face confusion, shock, disbelief, pain, and a glimpse of a need to be loved.

"Why would he want to get rid of me?"

"I do not know yet, but there has to be a reason why he made sure you always ended up with nothing and no one. He knows something about you, that it seems you do not know yet. And if you ever did Jack probably wiped your memory of what it was."

"Do you actually believe I did not kill Mr. Leos?"

"Of course I believe you above all else."

Riz and Raven walked down to the leaky cauldron.

That night Riz had a terrible dream.

_It was grey. The sky. So grey and dark. Riz looked around, it was like he was at a battle site. All around him were dead bloody bodies. The stench of blood was too much and Riz dropped his sword he did not realize he was holding, then he blacked out._

_Riz woke up in a comfortable bed that seemed to be built for royalty. A maid walked in a let out a relieved sigh._

_"Good your up Master Whrystem. Since your father died and you have become co-head of the house of Wolvere, you have to attend the crowning, when the family magic chooses it's master of the house."_

_Riz appeared in royal robes knealing down with he assumed was his brother. At first he thought it was Jack, but Jack did not have that long of hair nor was it in a ponytail._

_The ball of magic started going towards Riz. The Jack lookalike's eyes widened and he threw himself at Riz punching and kicking. The two brothers fought. Riz yelled out, "Why are you doing this?"_

_"It is I who deserves the family magic and the place as the head of the house! The only way that can happen is if you do not exist!"_

_The magic ball enveloped them both and exploded. When the chaos died down the guests realized that the two boys were no where to be found._

Riz woke up, not even remembering the dream he had just a few seconds before.


End file.
